


Scatters the Golden Leaves

by xDinahQueenx



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDinahQueenx/pseuds/xDinahQueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A few leaves scattered, but not too many, and Spencer laughed as Jack did it. But he joined him, too, jumping in to the piles of leaves which crunched under foot. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scatters the Golden Leaves

It probably could have waited until Monday morning. There was no reason for Spencer to be here, driving up to Hotch's house in it's neat little subdivision and cookie cutter houses. There was a folder on the passenger seat of his car, case notes he hadn't finished on Friday. Nothing pressing. But he had wanted to come; he knew he probably shouldn't have. He grabbed the folder and exited the car—although he hesitated once outside. The front of the house was pretty quiet and he almost left.   
  
But then the front door bust open with a bang and Jack jumped down off the porch. He'd gotten big since Spencer had seen him last. But he had to be—seven or eight by now. Spencer couldn't help but smile a little as he saw the little rake he was holding and as he started raking in earnest.   
  
It wasn't entirely effective, as he was more throwing leaves up in to the air than making any headway on a pile. Spencer tucked the file in to his messenger bag and threw it in to the front seat of his car. He wondered where Hotch was, but strode forward anyways.   
  
"Hey, kiddo," Spencer greeted, "Need some help?"   
  
"Uncle Reid!" Jack said cheerfully. It warmed Spencer that Jack called him that and he studied the tiny rake and the mess of different colored leaves.   
  
"Daddy already started in the back," Jack said, suddenly, and then he grabbed Spencer by the wrist and dragged him back there, where there were patches of green grass and piles of leaves. Jack paused near the gate, putting his gloves on. There was a larger rake leaning against the deck. But he didn't see Hotch still.   
  
"Are you going to rake back here?" Spencer asked. Jack gave him a sly little look, then. It looked so much like Hotch that it almost physically ached and Spencer smiled back at him, waiting to see what the plan was.   
  
"Last year, my cousin Dylan was over when we were raking and we played in the leaves," Jack explained to Spencer. "You want to play?" Jack's expression was guileless, with wide eyes shining brightly in the afternoon sun. Spencer looked around.  
  
Still no sign of Hotch, and well, it wouldn't hurt anything.   
  
"Sure," Spencer said. He took his vest off and set it over the bannister on the deck. "You'll have to teach me how though."   
  
Jack grinned and was more than happy to do so.   
  
At first it seemed relatively tame and Jack told him, and then demonstrated, jumping in the leaf piles. A few leaves scattered, but not too many, and Spencer laughed as Jack did it. But he joined him, too, jumping in to the piles of leaves which crunched under foot.   
  
Jack dropped to his back and flopped around in them, spraying more in to the clean patches of lawn and urged Spencer to do the same.   
  
"Make a leaf angel!" Jack encouraged brightly. Spencer dropped on to his back, leaf dust getting down the collar of his dress shirt and he played around in the leaves with Jack. The leaf angels turned in to a leaf fight, with Jack squealing with laughter and throwing handfuls of them at Spencer with great aplomb.   
  
By the time the fight was over, Spencer surrendering as the leaves in his collar and in his hair were making him unbearably itchy, the pile of leaves had been spread back out across the yard. It couldn't have taken more than five minutes.   
  
"We should get this cleaned up," Spencer said, although _right at that moment_ , he heard Hotch clearing his throat behind them.   
  
Spencer stared, covered in leaves. And Jack was hiding behind Spencer now.   
  
He was holding two mugs and giving them both a _look_. If Spencer was not mistaken, there was a hint of amusement though, sparkling in dark brown eyes and maybe there was a slight curve to his lips. If he was trying to look reproving, he wasn't doing the greatest job.   
  
"I go inside for _one minute,_ " Hotch said, and there was a tone to his voice that Spencer immediately tracked as _unit chief_ and Jack clutched on to his pant legs.   
  
"It was Uncle Reid's fault, he wanted to play," Jack said immediately.   
  
"What?" Spencer said, "That's not true!"   
  
And maybe he should take the blame so Jack did not get in trouble, but he disliked the idea of Aaron being cross with him as much as Jack appeared to. Aaron gave them both a considering look.   
  
"You messed up the whole pile," Aaron said, "Spencer, I'm ashamed of you."   
  
Spencer froze.   
  
He didn't recognize the tone in Aaron's voice as he stepped down off the deck.   
  
Aaron clucked his tongue.   
  
And it took Spencer those additional moments to realize that Aaron was _teasing him_.   
  
"Here," Aaron handed Spencer one of the mugs and Jack the other. It was spiced, warm cider, which was perfect as the day, though pleasant, was a bit chilly. Spencer ruffled his hair to get leaves out of it.   
  
"You know that means I'm going to have to put you to work," Aaron said after a moment.   
  
"But—" Spencer started.   
  
"No buts about it, my son wouldn't lie to me, Spencer. You have to clean up this mess now."   
  
Spencer stared at Aaron hard.   
  
"Well, I'm certainly not going to do it again," Aaron added. Jack was still ducked behind Spencer, though he was slurping his cider now.   
  
"I can help too, daddy," Jack said. He looked up at Spencer, then back to Aaron, "Uncle Spencer didn't make all of the mess."   
  
Spencer's brow furrowed.   
  
"Just most of it." Jack added.  
  
Aaron ducked his head and Spencer realized he was laughing, could see the subtle little movement of his shoulders. When he looked up, he tried to look sternly at Spencer; an impossible look to pull off considering Aaron was _smiling_.   
  
"You can finish your cider first, though," Aaron said, gesturing for them to sit on deck. Aaron rolled the sleeves up on the cable knit sweater he was wearing and grabbed the rake, as Spencer sat down on the deck steps, Jack next to him.   
  
"So, did you come for the warm cider and manual labor?" Aaron asked as he started fixing his leaf pile. Spencer watched Aaron as he raked, the flex of muscles in his back, the way his arms moved, and the way the sun brought out the brownish highlights in his hair and the grey. Spencer wrapped his hands around the warmth of the cup.   
  
"I uh—have some case notes for you," Spencer said. Aaron stopped mid-rake and looked at Spencer, studying him, dark eyes narrowing slightly.   
  
"Case notes," Aaron repeated, "On a Saturday?" Aaron's brows rose.   
  
Spencer couldn't come up with a good answer. He knew it could have waited, in fact, they were in the car. He hadn't even brought them to Aaron, he'd just started playing in the leaves with Jack and drinking his cider and--  
  
"Spencer," Aaron's voice was warm and fond. Spencer wet his lips.   
  
"I just…" Spencer started, but trailed off. Somehow, though, he thought Aaron understood. He went back to raking and Jack set his mug down on the deck, leaving to go and talk to the  little girl neighbor who was out with a dog.   
  
"It's fine, I'm glad for the company," Aaron admitted, "Why don't you stay for dinner?" Aaron offered.   
  
Spencer's heart fluttered, he couldn't help it.   
  
"I'd love that."   
  
Aaron smiled at him again.  
  
"Me too." 


End file.
